Wolves and owls of beyond retarded
by NickForest0wl
Summary: Enjoy this nice, classic, original, funny, questionable series (ON STAND BY OR CANCELLED)
1. introduction

Wolves and owls of beyond retarded

starring: Faolan, Edme, Mharie, Dearlea, Gwynneth, Tully, Sark, Soren, Gylfie, Liam and Coryn

all bad words are censored because its a TV show...yeah.

Wolves and owls of beyond retarded is a Wolves of the beyond and Guardians of ga'hoole AND Counter strike cross over where two teams boys vs girls must battle out each other in CS-style challenges, they will have to live in a house, who knows what kind of drama it could happen ha ha ha, oh ok, enjoy the series

AND GET TO CHAPTA 1

NOW!


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the arrival

all of the characters all starts at the dorm where they will live there for the summer (i think)

Faolan: man what a great day today

Edme: looks nice

Mharie: I'm fine with this

Dearlea: yeah we're all gonna handle some counter strike $#!t

Gwynneth: calm down lupus god help me

Tully: oh come on what's the worst it could happen

all (except Tully): um everything!

Tully: Jesus F# k

Sark: well this is going to be fun

Soren: I'm ready for this S#!t

Gylfie: I don't wanna die

Coryn: hell yeah I'm ready, I'm going for this $#!t, mothaf#!kers

Gylfie: um Coryn, are you supposed to be dead

Coryn: remember this is an alternative timeline, due to some alternative universe theory $#!t

Liam: well, I hope it goes well

Gwynneth: wow, what a surprise Liam is here

Liam: look, I'm trying to friendly here ok, you don't want to mess with me at CS, cuz I'm gonna F# k you up, and get headshot like always

Gwynneth: Sure chicken

Liam: you better eat those words

Gwynneth: not hungry

Faolan: alright Jesus Christ, I know you hate Liam, I personally do but things are different now,

Gwynneth: what's so different

Faolan: this is counter strike, not call of duty, not battlefield, not swat, definitely not unreal tournament, and definitely NOT the beyond.

Gwynneth: you play unreal tournament

Faolan: yeah, that's still a thing, I signed up for the alpha testing, fun as $#!t

Gwynneth: alright, Liam, I'm gonna let it slide for now, I know now things are different now

Gwynneth and Liam both shake hands (or Gwynneth uses her wing and Liam uses his paw, so it looks like they are both shaking hands, oh fuck it you get the point)

Gwynneth: (he does look nice though)

Producer: alright everyone shut the f#$k up

everyone was quiet...then they were introduced to the dorm where they show where are they going to sleep, and the living space, bla bla bla, and they gave the cast some time to settle in.

Coryn: hey sark what do u think about counter strike

Sark: what do I think about it, hmm, let see, scared $#!tless

Coryn: alright

Tully: hey Coryn wanna explore this place

Coryn: yeah sure, why not

Tully and Coryn both left the living room and head upstairs

Faoaln: well I'm going to my room and set up my belongings

Faolan heads upstairs to his room where Tully and Coryn is

Faolan: dibs on top bunk

Coryn: dibs on bottom bunk

Tully: second top bunk

Soren walks into the room

Soren: dibs on bottom bunk

Liam: dibs on top bunk so they set up there belongings

meanwhile with the girls

Mharie: hey Dearlea, wanna go to our rooms and check who gets top or bottom bunk

Dearlea: yeah, but I always go bottom bunk, alright, I'm not going top

Gwynneth: I call dibs on top bunk

Edme: I call bottom

Sark: top bunk

Gylfie: bottom bunk

So the girls went upstairs and set up their belongings

Meanwhile with the boys

Tully: I'm gonna set up my computer at the other room

So Tully set up his computer at the other room across from their room, according to Tully it cost about 10,000 dollars, he must be rich, he also said that he invested so... that makes some sense.

it was night now they all had dinner and they all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:day 1

it was a new day at the house (well the dorm is a house so we are calling it the house alright) and the cast woke, up have breakfast and waits for there first challenge.

producer: alright morning everyone, welcome to our first challenge , the first challenge would be a classic style of counter strike, the terrorist would be the

girls, they're goal is to either plant the bomb at either bomb site or kill all of the enemy team, the counter terrorist would be the boys and they're goal is to stop the terrorist from planting the bomb until time runs out, or kill all of the enemy team, its straight forward, it the best round of 3, good luck

Soryn: alright good luck, you girls you are gonna need it

Edme: in your dreams  
then the whole cast is teleported in dust2, all the CT's (counter terrorrist) bought m4's or famas, the other team, the T's (terrorrist) bought either ak's or sg's.

then the round started  
The T's started a B rush, and the defenders are Liam and Faolan, then a flashbang popped out a upper tuns.

Faolan: they're at B

Coryn: rotate  
then it was a gunfight, bullets are evrywhere, teamates trying to get to cover faolan was shot in the arm but he got a kill on Edme.

Faolan (m4) Edme

but Gwynneth took out Faolan with a headshot

Gwynneth (ak) Faolan

then Gylfie got a kill on Liam.

Gylfie (sg) Liam

The T's managed to plant the bomb at B

Then Coryn went through doors while Soren and Tully went through tunnels

Coryn (radio): fire in the hole!

A flashband then a grenade went into bombsite B, it didnt kill anyone but they're low on health  
then the rest of the CT attacked B, it was a 3v4 then Coryn rushed out and picked off Gylfie but Gwynneth got him, then Soren popped out and got Gwynneth and Sark, it was a 2v2, then Tully got Mharie but Dearlea got him which followed as Soren got dearlea

Coryn (famas) Gylfie

Soren (m4) Gwynneth

Soren (m4) Sark

Tully (famas) Mharie

Dearlea (m4) Tully

Soren (m4) Dealea

Soren was the only one alive, he was struggling to find the bomb, but then he found it behind a stack of boxes, and he defused it, without a kit.  
Round 2  
The CT's had a victory, and it only takes one more to win the challenge, so they get ready fo rthe round, Tully bought a ssg08, and Soren had grabbed an ak, Faolan had enough so he bought an awp

Coryn: alright one more and we're done  
so they go for their usual formation, the T's are planning a "A" cat rush, then the CT saw the T's at cat and they open fire

Faolan: 5 at cat

Liam: we're rotating

Faolan (AWP) Edme

Faolan (AWP) Gwynneth

Gylfie (ak) Coryn

Mharie (ak) Tully

Faolan (AWP) Sark

Faolan (AWP) Dearlea

Faolan (AWP) Mharie

Counter Terrorist win

Faolan: I ace that B!# $

Liam: wow Faolan what a way to end a challenge

Coryn: man Faolan you ruined the fun

Faolan: too bad

then the cast was teleported back to the house

Gwynneth: bull$#!t

Sark: calm one, we might win the next challenge

Producer: hello everyone, it is clear the boys have won the first challenge, the next challenge would be presented next week, so get ready.

Faolan: lets go get some dinner

so they ate dinner, some went downstairs to watch TV, the others read a book, played video games (well as least what Coryn and Tully was doing), and then went to sleep, or at least what they are about to do until one noticed a glitches object next to the wall.

Coryn: (confused) probably will resort itself tomorrow.

Then finally he went to sleep, the other slept before him.


End file.
